


pour some sugar on me

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell like snickerdoodles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour some sugar on me

"You smell like snickerdoodles."

Settled between Jared's legs, Jensen smiled as his boyfriend nuzzled his neck but teased sarcastically, "Mmm. Sexy."

"Hey," Jared protested, circling his arms around Jensen's body and pulling until they rested chest-to-back. "You do smell sexy."

"I smell of cinnamon," Jensen clarified with a smirk. "S'not exactly the most alluring thing in the world."

"I don't know. Seems to be working pretty well on me." In demonstration, Jared canted his hips up so Jensen could feel just how well it was working.

When it came to Padalecki biology, cinnamon was apparently a potent aphrodisiac.

Resisting the urge just to pull his pants off and get down to business, Jensen settled for playful mockery. "Wow. Does all cinnamon turn you on this easily? Because I'm gonna have to stop Jake doing deliveries when I'm sick if this is how you greet him."

Jared chuckled, his voice low and soothing in Jensen's ear as he said, "Don't worry, baby. This is reserved for my favorite delivery boy."

Jensen wrinkled his nose and tried to hide his grin. "That sounds perverted. Maybe we should stop delivering to your store completely. I don't see what a pet store needs pastries for anyway."

"A pet store needs pastries," Jared explained, "because the guy who runs the pet store needs at least three tonnes of sugar an hour or else he'll die of lack-of-sugar-itis. It'd be tragic."

Jensen made a noise of agreement which devolved into laughter when Jared mouthed messily at the side of his neck, sucking marks into his skin as he tried to lick the scent of cinnamon off Jensen's shoulder.

"I know I bake cakes for a living," Jensen commented as calmly as he could, "but I'm not actually made of cake myself, dude."

"Course not," Jared agreed readily. "Harley and Sadie would've eaten you if you were. You just smell like cake."

He nipped lightly at his neck before growling and nibbling harder when Jensen laughed and tried to squirm away. Jared pulled his tee off and dropped it onto the floor, and attacked Jensen's bare back with lips and tongue and fingers, the sound of his inhalations audible between his kisses and the comment, "You really need to get a different uniform, Jen."

Overwhelmed by the tickling sensation of Jared exploring his back, Jensen managed a "Muh?" in reply.

"Not like I don't like the one you have now," he reassured, "but if you're showing up everyday with your little basket of baked goods," -he nibbled gently on Jensen's earlobe- "which is adorable by the way, you need to be wearing something more appropriate. Maybe a hat. Or an apron."

"An apron?"

"Yep." Jared's length pressed insistently against his ass and it was all Jensen could do not to rock back against it when he turned his head, catching a hungry kiss to his lips and hearing Jared drawl, "An apron. With your little shorts, and your tight t-shirt, and your ridiculous socks-"

"I-" Jensen detached himself from his lips long enough to complain, "I like those socks. I pick them out myself."

Jared laughed and kissed him. "Trust me, I love that you pick out knee-high socks yourself. You just need to add an apron." He moved back to Jensen's neck, breathing in deeply before contemplating, "Or you could take stuff off. That could work - I'd happily take my pastries straight off you, no basket necessary."

"I'm not being a damn pastrygram-"

He was cut off with an "Oomph" when Jared's hands slid under his ass, encouraging him up to his knees and around to face him until Jensen was straddling his thighs. He moaned when Jared bucked up to rub their lengths together through their pants, applying pressure where they both needed it most.

Before he could start to rock his hips forward in search of more friction, he found himself held in place while Jared leaned up and kissed him thoroughly.

His expectations of a quick fumble were quashed, however, when Jared smiled wickedly, hand edging down to Jensen's dick as he teased, "Y'know, I kinda like that pastrygram idea, man." He rubbed the heel of his hand against his crotch and Jensen bit back a whimper. "Let's see how long it takes to make you change your mind..."


End file.
